I Fell In Love With Chat Noir (American High School AU)
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Mari was the good good girl. Adrien was the bad bad boy. Enemies since preschool. But Adrien's been in love with Marinette for years, and can't remember quite when. Marinette's had a crush on his counterpart, Clef Noir. Clef Noir and Ladybeat are musical talents who don't know who the other is. And they're both in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, come on, Mari! Let's see those designs of yours," he said, ripping the book out of my hands. I tried to reach for it, but he held it over my head like it was nothing. "They must be pretty awful if you keep hiding them from me."

"Give it back, Agreste!" I yell, clawing at his arms to reach my pad. "You have no right to see those!" If he saw what _else_ I drew in there, my secret would be out. I didn't need to be outright famous.

"I don't now, do I?" he says calmly, still looking at the dresses I had drawn. "Hmm," he said quietly, pointing at the sundress I had recently made. "Haven't I seen you in this one? The sleeves were too long on it."

I gaped at him. "You actually _remember_ that one? But I only wore it once and — "

Adrien tossed the book back at me, shrugging. "Yeah. So? I remember a lot of things."

"I would never thought that you were so low as to check me out," I told him, glowering. I hated Adrien Agreste. He would always pick on _me_ , as though I were something puny and disgusting. I kicked him in the crotch when we were eight.

"You're right. I must be lower than that, because I've done it loads of times," he says, laughing. Then his smile melts away and is replaced by a sneer as Nino and Nathanael come over next to us.

"Aww, look, the little girl is drawing dresses again! Wanna make me one? Let's see some of those that you made, huh, Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien acted as though he hadn't already done it. I was confused, wondering why he would make a show for his lackeys.

"No," I told him, turning around. "Why don't you check out your dad's designs then? Maybe you can learn a thing or two and make your own." I stormed off, showing my middle finger to the boys.

I heard _ooohh_ 's and other exclamations as I walked passed the crowds, shocked that the girl that never broke the rules just did that. I stomped into class, having enough for today.

"Mari!" Alya, my best friend, yelled at me excitedly. "You left Agreste and his boys stunned! How'd you _do_ that?"

I sat down next to her, and shrugged. "I flipped them off," I smiled. "It felt good."

"Oh," she said, understanding. "You know, I punched Nino Lahiffe the other day. Does he still have a mark?"

"I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to him."

Alya got on her phone for a second, then gasped. "Do you know a singing duo called LadyNoir? The dancer Ladybeat?"

Ladybeat? Uh-oh. "No," I lied. "Who's she?" Alya's eyes widened and she gasped again, a little louder.

"You don't know who _Ladybeat_ is? What about Clef Noir?"

"Uh-huh," I answered, nodding my head. "Never heard of Ladybeat, though."

"Well, they're a partnership, so that's almost impossible not to hear of Ladybeat, making all sorts of cool song covers. But it's the way they do it is so amazing. They make their own dances and affects, it's almost like being at a real concert. Clef Noir can do voices, mimic the people who sang them, and Ladybeat dances like crazy! I should take you to one of their shows."

"That's nice, Alya, but you know I don't do concerts," I tell her, smiling nicely. It would be the total end of me if someone were able to recognize my . . . _dancing_.

"Oh. Well, I got a video," she said, getting onto YouTube. I look over her shoulder to watch what she clicked on, but I barely get to see it when someone's hands go over my eyes. The hands are soft but large, very familiar, too.

I've felt these hands before.

"Guess who," the voice purrs, his lips too close to my hair. And by _too_ _close_ , I definitely mean _in it._ "You smell like cookies, Mari."

"If you don't get off right now," I warn quietly, "I will scream bloody murder." I sat still, frozen.

Agreste pulled his hands away and sat down next to me. "A little birdy told me you like Clef Noir," he said, smirking. He grabs my arm. "Let me tell you, Clef Noir is just a piece of trash. He can never do anything right."

"Little do you know," I murmured, angry again. I had to keep a lid on it, though. What if Adrien found out I knew Clef Noir personally? "Why can't you just leave me alone? Are you just jealous I like a complete and total stranger better than a jerk like you?" I ask, trying to free myself. His hold becomes stronger, tightening.

"Excuse me?" he asked, quiet and dangerous. He leans in, his eyes full of hatred and dark things, like a murderer's eyes. They frightened me. But the bright green eyes seemed familiar. A spark of something kinder and sadder explodes in them, making his grip falter. "Do you really hate me that much?" he whispers, almost to himself. I pull my arm away quickly, while he's distracted. I glance at Alya, who seems just as confused and terrified as I am, if not more.

"Go. Away," I say, firm and slow. I fold my arms, glaring at him. He looks mad, but gets up anyway, recovering his slip. His smirk is back on, but there's a new element. Anger. Somehow that makes it all the more nightmare-ish.

"Of course, _Mari_ ," he taunts, using my nickname. I cringed a bit, and the raging look in his eyes grew more livid. "Anything for you." He spits it out like it's poison, and stormed back to his seat. I turn to Alya.

"Girl. . . ." She looks scared. "Was it just my imagination, or did Agreste just try to hit on you, failed, and now seems to hate your guts?"

"No, I think I saw it, too. But why the sudden change?" I wondered, agreeing. I went into my bag, and tried to look for my sketchpad, wanting to write the issue down. After a few minutes, it was clear that my sketchpad had been taken hostage. Something dropped in my stomach, and I blushed.

That boy. Just. Played me.

"AGRESTE!" I shouted, clawing my way over to his desk. "Give me back my sketchpad!"


	2. Chapter 2

"AGRESTE!" she shouted, clawing her way over to my desk. Her bluebell eyes were raging with fury. I almost cringed and ran away. "Give me back my sketchpad!"

"I don't have it," I said, straining to keep a casual look on my face, like I didn't know what happened. My voice sounded dead, but furious. Even, but wobbly. "Why do you always suspect me? It's not like I have any interest in you, because we're _enemies_!"

"GIVE IT _BACK_!" she yells. She sounded worried. Was this because I saw the sundress? Or was it because I could see some _other_ things?

"Not until you stop shouting, Dupain-Cheng," I whisper. The next part was almost to myself. "I'm sick of fighting! Why can't you just see that I—" I stopped, and clenched my fists. I was going to say _Why can't you see that I love you?_

I almost told her. She wasn't ready. "I'm sorry. I guess my feelings are getting a little out of control, Mari," I said, plastering a smile onto my face, meeting her eyes. She looked confused.

"If you give me back my sketchpad, I might consider it," she whispers, angry. "Some things are private, you know."

"I do," I tell her, also whispering. I glare down at the table. After a few seconds, it's clear she's still next to me. I start talking again. "And sometimes, I think that I might be able to make you understand me if I convinced you to do things for me." I look up, giving her a pleading look, begging her to understand a struggle she couldn't see.

"Nino and Nathanael don't know how I feel. They don't even know that I talk to you normally. But I think that you might like me on some level, enough to put up with me. I shouldn't treat you like this. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior," I say, handing her the book. "I'll leave you alone if you want, Marinette. I'd do so much for you if you'd just ask."

"I forgive you, only if this isn't a prank. And yes, please leave me alone. Unless if I get you first. Okay?" Mari had a look of confused pity in her eyes, giving me the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to give me a second chance. Angels falling out of heaven? Please! This girl must have left on her own accord. She was too good to me.

"Yes, Marinette," I say, holding her gaze. She was too special to drive away. Too amazing. She tore away, and headed back to her seat. I heaved a sigh, but quickly composed myself when Nino sat back next to me. I took a quick glance at the girl who stole my heart. When did I start feeling this way? It was hard to tell.

Definitely after I started partnering up with a complete stranger to make music videos with. Ladybeat kind of reminded me of Marinette, the way she laughed—rare though it was—her eyes, things like that. But it was always too dark to tell. For all I know, Ladybeat could have been a completely different person under that paint and mask.

But I was suspicious.

I knew that they both liked me as Clef. That they both could tell that I was _somewhat_ interested. But if Ladybeat ever tried to flirt, I would shut her down, explaining I loved another girl. Not unless. . . .

I saw her designs. I saw that hoodie in there. I thought she was just a fan, but . . . I was wrong. Oh, shit.

Oh, _shit!_

"Damn it!" I whispered. Nino looked at me, confused. I looked at Marinette. I knew she was Ladybeat. I knew it. I would have to do something sneaky . . . something devilish. I would need to look at her sketchpad again.

"What? What happened, dude?" Nino asked, worried. "What did she do to you?"

"Intrigued me at the wrong time," I grumbled. I was still staring at her. I sat up, trying to pry my eyes away from the beauty. I forced myself to look at Nino. My face burned, but we were just outside, sweating. I hoped I could use that as an excuse.

"Wait. Do you . . . ?" He trailed off, smirking. I was going to kill him. "You're thinking about—"

"No!" I shouted, denying anything he was about to suggest. He couldn't know about my feelings, not when Marinette was the most popular among the boys. Not when I was surrounded by her admirers. Not when I was the _least_ convienent person to feel this way about her, having the worst luck. She hated me!

"—pranking her?" he finished, looking confused when I yelled out.

"Pranking her?" I asked, rearranging myself. "No! That's stupid. I was thinking of maybe _stealing_ something of hers." Marinette perked up, glaring at me. I didn't even remember when my eyes floated back. She stuck out her tongue like a kindergartener. I stuck out my tongue in return, then turning back to Nino.

"Stealing what?" he asked, his smile growing wide. "Her sketchpad?" Haha. No.

I couldn't very well _tell_ my "friend" that I was head over heels for the designer, or that would blow everything. Because I wasn't the only one who liked her. Nino was one of Marinette's admirers, trying to deny any of it every time I asked. I saw the way he acted around her. It made me jealous, and I couldn't bond with him any more because of it.

"Something like that," I murmured, grinning over my genious plan. I wasn't going to steal her dumb book. I was going to convince it off of her. But there were a couple things I wanted to steal from her, in reality. So many things. Her heart, a kiss, her love. . . . The list was endless. I wanted to steal _her_. She was what I wanted more than anything. "I'm looking to take something else, though."

"Really? What?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He was trying to sound eager about this, and probably was going to warn his crush. Let's just say he wasn't the only one lying right now. I smirked at the thought, but decided to use it to my advantage. To play along.

"You'll find out, my friend," I said. "You'll find out."

Later, after school, Marinette Dupain-Cheng came up to me and grabbed my wrist. _Holy crow,_ I thought, staring wide-eyed at the girl. She looked like she wanted something, but seemed too embarrassed to ask.

I smile, shaking off my surprise. But unlike the other smiles I usually gave to people, this one was genuine. "What do you want, Princess?" I asked, using the nickname I had made up for her in seventh grade. Oh, how she hated it. I loved to use it for that very reason. I loved it now because it suited her. Coincidentally, this was the same nickname I used for Ladybeat.

"What?" she asked, stunned. Her face portrayed a look of confusion, glaring at me like I had just lied, a convincing lie, and spoke the truth with the same face. Like she couldn't decide which was real.

"I asked what you wanted," I laughed, slightly annoyed. "Do you want to be late for your bus, or do I have to walk you home?"

"What? You mean the buses are already—?"

"Full? Yes. What do you want, Mari?"

"I . . . I don't know," she said, letting go of my wrist. She bowed her head, and blushed. "Just paranoid, I guess."

"Well, don't be. I'm not planning on stealing anything you can hold," I tell her, grabbing her hand. She doesn't pull away, so we walk toward the sidewalk. As the first bus leaves, she stops walking, and glares at me.

"Then what?" she asks, stepping closer to me. It was my turn to blush.

"Something that nobody willingly gives. Something that's gone before you realize it. You already stole mine." _Holy crow, that sounded cheesy. Make it harder to guess, dingbat!_ "It's not a person, place or thing. More like an idea," I decided, trying to go down the design road.

"You want . . . ?" she coaxed me to finish.

"You'll find out, my dear Princess. Just wait." I hated waiting. I hated keeping secrets from her.

"I hate you, sometimes," she whined, dragging me in the direction of her house. I loved her all the time. Every day she was the only thing willing me to see people, to go to school. To deal with her admirers.

"So you're saying," I started, smirking, "that you're going to let go of my hand?"

She stopped, looking at me. She simply shook her head, and kept dragging me. "I have something I'd like to ask you," she told me, "but you have to promise not to get mad."


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: There are some French sentences in here, like the title. The title means you stupid black cat. Prendre plaisir! [enjoy])**_

"I have something I'd like to ask you," I told him, "but you have to promise not to get mad." I was planning on asking him why he didn't like me much. I knew Adrien when he got angry, but what was odd is that I knew how to calm him down. That was why I was holding his hand.

"Okay," he agreed. "Shoot." Agreste looked a little nervous, holding my hand, but there was something else. He was struggling. Struggling against what? I had no idea. I decided to keep that in mind.

"Promise," I ordered.

"I promise not to get mad, Princesse," he said. _Oh_ , that nickname! I hated it. Every day for two years he would call me that for no reason. Only recently he's been using it again. I hated, _hated_ Adrien Agreste.

"First off," I started, "Why do you hate me, vous chat noir?" **(A/N:you** **black** **cat)**

"One, Princesse, I don't hate you," he said. "Two, why am I a black cat?" He sounded happy, but exasperated. I blush, and he gives my hand a small squeeze. "Come on. Tell me. I won't be mad."

We waited for a few seconds, then I spoke. "You never cease to bring bad luck for me," I told him, quiet. We were silent for a few more seconds. Then he mumbled something about "Belle Princesse," and I snapped back into the real world.

"Why am I a princess?" I asked. He just gave me a soft look, and smiled. "Why do you care so much about me?"

Agreste takes my other hand and pulls me into his arms, back hugging me. "Do I need to come up with another word that explains you so perfectly, Mari?" he asked, looking down at me. He didn't answer my other question. I frowned, then thought of something.

"If I take you home so we can work on that paper, does this make us friends?" I ask, wondering. It was my original plan, mainly because he understood math more than me. Le Chat Noir squeezed me, obviously happy.

Of course! What would your parents think if you didn't bring someone you liked, at least somewhat?" he told me. Wow. He was pretty smart. I looked into his emerald green eyes, feeling something drop in the pit of my stomach.

He was pretty beautiful, whether or not I liked to admit it. And familiar, too. "I can't help but think that you're so. . . ."

"What?" he asked, smirking. "What am I?" Adrien nuzzled my neck, and I turned stiff. "What do I make you think?"

"Nothing. Let go of me," I asked him, pushing out of his embrace, though not too hard. He was trying to be "friendly." He gave me a small smile, then dolls' eyes. It gave me goosebumps on top of goosebumps—ones I already had because of the cool fall air. I had forgotten a jacket.

"Come on, tell me, Mari," he asked, opening his arms. "And besides, aren't you cold?"

I gaped at him. How did he know? Him, with his black hoodie and warm skin? "When did you figure out so much?" I asked. "Tu me surprends tellement, Adrien!" **(A/N: You surprise me so much, Adrien!)**

"Whether you know it or not, Princesse, we've been friends for a while," he said. "I've picked up a lot of things. You're cold. Do you want a jacket, or an arm? Take your pick, Milady."

I shivered involuntarily, and stepped toward the blond boy. "Just take me home, Chat!" I groaned, rubbing my arms.

"Alright! But I think that you might be stalling," he said.

"What? Explain, vous le chat noir stupide!" I yelled. He put an arm over my shoulder, and chuckled.

"I'll never explain something that you know already, Princesse. Never."

 **(Sorry for the short chapter, but I really needed to finish it. And after all, who doesn't like a cliffhanger? Adrien POV after)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me!" she begged. Her good-girl eyes bore into mine. I knew in reality that she must hate me after all I've done, being the jackass that I've been to her. Her good nature was the only thing that was giving me a chance. If her heart wasn't so pure, I would have been tossed out with the trash.

And someone like _Nino_ would take my place. . . . I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to win Marinette over. To earn her. But she was too precious to simply own. She had to be . . . celebrated. She had to be set free, give her the choice to love.

But I didn't know how willing I was to give that choice.

I swallowed, and kept walking with her under my arm. "I think," I whispered, trying not to smile _too_ much, at the thought I had, "that you might be attracted to me."

This wasn't impossible—she could have thought that I was attractive, pleasing to the eye. But that didn't mean that she was _emotionally_ attracted. Marinette probably wanted to see me dead. But that would never stop her from her physical wantings.

Mari pushed out from under my arm, and smacked me, but not hard enough to hurt. She was tomato red, embarrassed at what I had just suggested. "N-no! I'm not! I like someone else, you know," she said. "I hate you!"

Something had dropped in the pit of my stomach. _I hate you!_ echoed in my brain.

Though she said it everyday, reminding me of her true feelings, she had caught me off gaurd. I've never felt so afraid, so vulnerable around my strength. Around Marinette. "Of course you do," I said, trying to seem angry. Anything but afraid.

She quickly ran back over to me and rambled on about being sorry, so fast I could barely hear her. "OhmygoshAdrienImsosorryIdidntmeanitlikethat!" she panicked.

"What? A little slower, Mari," I asked. My fear of being rejected quickly vanished, and was replaced with another: Was she afraid of me?

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, I know you're trying to make up for being a jerk, and I was irritated at you. I don't—I'm not—I—" she stopped, and blushed. "I don't _entirely_ hate you. You kind of remind me of someone I know."

"So you _are_ attracted to me?" I asked, trying to sound sly. She couldn't even tell that I was masking a happy feeling. My heart plunged into my intestines, making them knot. _Was she? Was she? Was she?_ repeated over and over, making my face feel hot.

Mari was silent for a moment. "A little," she whispered, looking down at her feet. I raised her head so she could meet my eyes, and grinned. Her blue bells quickly widened and she frowned, her face burning. "It doesn't mean anything, Agreste!"

"But I'm pleasing to you?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes, and threw off my hand.

"So?" She walked away, rubbing her arms and shoulders, obviously cold. I walked after her, taking off my jacket, and also completely exposing my thin T-shirt.

"Princesse, you're cold! You can't walk for thirty minutes without _something_ ," I interjected, putting it on over her shoulders. "I can't just let you freeze!"

"When did you even start to care, you dumb cat?" she asked, annoyed. "When did I become _so_ important that you worried about my health?" Marinette stopped walking, and turned to face me. "I'm just a stupid girl who can't even tell her crush how she feels. Who doesn't even know her crush's name."

"I've cared for a long time. Ever since I've tried to talk to you. At first, you wouldn't notice me. So I resorted to—" I cut myself off. _Cruelty._

"Being the Agreste I know?" she asked, her voice hinted with worry.

"Being my father," I said. And as soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew it was true. I had acted like my father, using people and being rude and thoughtless to get my way. "And I'm sorry, Marinette."

There was silence for a minute. "Do you want me over still?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just no more nicknames or questions please," she said. "Well, personal questions. We can save that for tomorrow." She smiled, and held my hand again. I grinned, delirious with happiness. Tomorrow? I couldn't wait.

"Wait," I asked, confused for a minute. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know," Marinette said. "If we're starting over, why not start with a date?" The way she said it was casual, but almost awkward. _She_ _wants_ _you_ _over_ _for_ _a_ _date!_

"Oh," I said stupidly. "What time?"

"Nine," she said. Mari started skipping, but ever so slightly. She was nervous. "A.M., just so you know."

 _I love you,_ I thought. _I will_ always _love you_. "You know why I said I hated Clef Noir?"

"Yeah?"

"He's got your attention. He's got everything that I want," I say. My jealousy burned, her attention for a man she barely knew. Whatever happened to the guy she grew up with?

"Please, Chat, you know that's not true. He's just a dumb singer, you don't even know him," she told me, trying to soothe my aching heart. An ache so deep that she couldn't imagine how bottomless it even was. She didn't know that I did know him.

She didn't like Adrien Agreste, she only — I _did_ know him!

I could win her and destroy her as Clef Noir, and she would never even suspect. I would be there for her as Adrien, listen to her problems. She would _have_ to love me sooner or later. Clef wasn't me. Clef was an alias. I wouldn't be acting like a mask. I would be using it. And the best part was, I wouldn't even need to tell her.

I walked her to her house, and headed inside. I had work to do.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N: Mari's got the same house BTW)**_

I walked to my love's house. I cleared my throat, and jumped under her balcony.

 _"I try to find the words when you walk by,  
"Words just can't explain the way I feel inside," _I start.

Marinette comes out of her room, shocked.

"Hello," I say. I usually disguise my voice, and this time, its as a teenage brat. Cocky, stupid, and somehow good with ladies. Maybe like Kim, our school's biggest jock and Chloe Bourgeois's (she was my cousin) boyfriend.

"H-halo?" she stuttered. "Who are y-you?"

"Clef, Princesse," I say. "A knight in shining armor to save you from that prince you call Chat Noir."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my message across," I say vaguely. I continue.

 _"My friends keep saying you're untouchable  
And I can't help feeling invisible . . ."_

I jump a little higher until I'm sitting on her balcony's ledge, and she moved out of the way. I've never let Ladybeat this close. No one's ever got this close. I got nervous, but swallowed it and continued.

 _"I'd give anything to catch your eye  
So you could see me in a different light  
Tell me what's it gonna take," _I started to whisper, seeming seductive, and then stopped. Marinette was in awe.

"Clef Noir. . . ." She took a step closer, and I had to fight the urge not to run. I had to remember to use my Clef voice.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sure you've heard of me. Hasn't everyone?" I start, bowing. _Seem obnoxious. Ruin yourself_ ,a devil on my shoulder said. But this time I decided to go solo. To ditch the plan. "I've heard about you, of course, baby," I said, crossing my arms. She blushes, and that's where I knew I caught her.

 _ **(Cliffhanger again. Sorry, but there's always that part where my story says next character. And right now, this is that part. Comment and Vote. One question for you guys: Should Tikki and Plagg appear? And if so, should they be pets, friends, imaginary friends, or other? Thanks for reading! :D)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**0830 hours, August 24th, Present Day. Thirty minutes before Adrien comes. Twelve hours after Clef Noir came.**

" . . . and so _I_ said, 'Are you crazy?' and Nino stops right then and there, and guess what he did?" Alya screeches in my ear, causing it to ring. She was smiling and blushing, so I was really confused. She didn't like Nino. They were just friends. Weren't they?

"What did he do, Alya?" I asked. I was still nervous and jumpy from last night, and could barely talk without my stomach being an acrobat. It didn't help how much I texted Adrien after about it. I was dealing with Adrien a lot this month.

"He responded with 'I guess so,' and he kissed me! Right on the lips!" She squealed and hugged me, overly excited. "So what was so overly important that you had to wake me up before nine on a Saturday?"

"Clef Noir. He visited me last night. And I'm still recovering," I muttered. Would she think that I was lying? I usually didn't lie to Alya, not unless it was about Ladybeat. I didn't tell Adrien how close I was to kissing Clef just because.

"What?! Clef Noir? I'm so happy! And jealous, but what do I care? I got kissed!" Alya said, walking out the door, looking like a lovesick puppy.

 **0900 hours, August 24th, Present Day. Adrien is knocking on the door. Twelve and a half hours after Clef danced on Marinette's balcony.**

"Mari! I'm here! Are you ready?" Agreste called through my trapdoor.

"Almost! Hold on!" I scrambled for my bag and my shoes. _Why did that damn singer have to visit? How did he even know it was me? How did Clef know_ _ **I**_ _was Ladybeat?_

"Princesse, I have a question. Do you want to go to a movie or the park?" he asked, sounding nervous. Maybe just as nervous as I was.

"You might want to move, I'm opening the door," I tell him. I step out of my room, and see him in a black hoodie I've never seen before. It appears to be inside out.

"Nice . . . hoodie," I say, arching an eyebrow. He was blushing like crazy, and he had something other than his hands in his pockets. "Whatcha got there?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, walking down the stairs with me. "Just something I picked up. It's food, so if you don't want it, I can eat it."

"What? What food?" I asked, suspicious. He pulls out pop cakes with cute ladybug designs and cat paw prints.

"I known that you've always liked ladybugs, and that cats are your second favorite animal. So I got pop cakes of them. Do you . . . like them?" he asked. His blush deepens, and I smile softly. Maybe we _could_ be friends.

"They're amazing. How did you know?" I asked. My stomach now twisted for another reason. My eyes widened as well as my smile, my face lighting on fire when I realized why and how. _He_ _ **does**_ _like me._

"Um, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

I ran and I hugged him tightly and whispered, "No, I'm not. I can't believe I've missed this the whole. Freaking. Time!"

"What?" he asked. His arms go to embrace me, but I let go quickly. I couldn't afford to have another crush on a guy who didn't feel the same. _**(A/N:By now**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **think**_ __ _ **its**_ __ _ **legal**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **kill**_ __ _ **me.)**_

"You were serious! About starting over! I thought you were just trying to prank me like Nino said. I'm such an ass for believing him," I groan. "What made you change your mind?"

"You're not the only one who I've decided not to hate, you know. Clef is my cousin, and he's asked me not to say his real name. And, one day, about two years ago, he heard me ranting about _you,_ and decided you sounded hot. I quickly got jealous, and started to pay attention to you. I realized I missed out on a lot by being rude, and tried to work up the courage to ask about changing our relationship."

"So you wanted to be friends?" I said. My stomach did summersalts.

Agreste shrugs. "Yeah. Nino and Nathanael don't really care about me, they just really like you. I didn't figure that out until a while ago. I didn't know I was that . . . close to you . . . I guess."

"Were you jealous that I paid attention to them and not you? You know, because I thought that you were . . . um, going to be a jerk?" I asked, staring at my shoes.

Silence. "Just a bit. But it doesn't matter."

"It's warm today," I say, wanting to lift the awkwardness. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"So you want to watch a movie, instead?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I want to go to the park," I answer, and take his hand. "I want to try something."

 **1000 hours, August 24th, Present Day. At the Park.**

"What did you want to try, Mari?" he asked. He seemed sadder today. He wasn't using nicknames.

"If it rains, we can. If not, then we can just walk around," I tell him. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "No. No, I'm not. I just want to be with you, right now. Let's not talk about anything related to school if we don't have to, okay?"

I nod, and when I feel a sprinkle, I smile. "Give me a pop cake, please," I say. "I want to find out what flavor."

"Why can't you just ask me what flavor—?" I stop him by kissing his cheek. He smiles jubiliantly, and looks at me sneakily through a tomato shade dusting his face. I turn away, embarrassed.

"Pop cake," I insist. He hands it to me, and presses his lips to my forehead. I stop for a moment, trying to turn on my brain, to figure out why he did that.

"Of course, Princesse. Would you like to taste the one I had as well?" He licks his lips slyly, and I blush.

 _What happened to Clef Noir? How flattered you were that he liked you enough to figure out who you were?_ someone in my head said. _You hate him!_

 _Do I?_ I thought. He looked so handsome, so daring, but yet so innocent and careful. I was starting to doubt myself, my feelings. In this moment, I trusted him wholly. But only because I remembered who his father was, and what Clef had said.

 _"You know, I heard you like rich boys. I heard you like music. I heard you like strangers. That's all me. I can be your kitten's ball of yarn. And you can be my puppy's_ —" The rest of what he said was completely inappropriate, making me seem like a total slut.

And I knew that Adrien would never do that. Maybe that's why he hated Clef so much. He was rude, inconsiderate, and only interested in women who would jump into a bed.

The rain started to pour down harder. (A/N: I just realized I could have made this the umbrella scene. I'm such an idiot. Comment about Tikki and Plagg, whether or not they should be in the story.) I grin, and pull the last pop cake out of his pocket and eat it. I tug on Adrien's arm, taking him under a streetlight near the sidewalk.

"Sing for me," I asked. I had never heard him sing. The rain was pouring so hard that my clothes were already soaked through. His golden hair was drenched and dripping, his emeralds boring into my eyes. It was warmer today, about eighty degrees, so we could stay in the rain until it stopped. This was why I loved fall. "Please?"

"Are you sure, Princesse? Even after my cousin?" he asked. My stomach exploded with my heart, but that was okay. I was focusing on _now_ , not then.

"Yes. Sing something for me," I ask again. He smiles a bit more, and pulls me close, his hand on my hip, like he's going to kiss me. I swallow, and stare nervously at him.

"Romantic or no?" he says, even but soft. He's staring at my lips, my eyes. His hand cups my face for a moment, but then back to my waist.

"I don't care. How about Alec Benjamin?" I ask.

"Him? And not something Clef Noir would sing?" he questions. "Nothing like that?"

"Alec Benjamin. Water Fountain," I order, poking his side. He squirms a bit, and I know he still has that tickle spot from third grade.

He takes a deep breath, and looks at me. "I only want you to hear it. No one else. So you'll have to listen."

I nod. And as soon as Adrien starts to sing, I know that the angels gave him his voice. I wrap my arms around his neck and we slow dance while he sings.

 _"She told me that she loved me by the water foun-tain.  
She told me that she loved me and she didn't love him,  
And that was really lovely 'cause it was inn-ocent.  
Now she's got a cup with something else in it._

 _"It's gettin' kinda blurry at a quarter past ten  
An' he was in a hurry to be touch-ing her skin  
She's feeling kinda dirty when she's dancing with him  
Forgettin' what she told me by the water foun-tain._

 _"Now he's grabbing her hips, and pulling her in  
Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear  
And she knows that she shouldn't listen  
And that she should be with me by the water foun-tain."_

Adrien stops, mainly because he's panting in my ear. "Don't tell me," he starts, "that you picked this song because it's true."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Our dance continues, and he heaves a sigh.

"The lyrics. I don't want to hear one thing from you and then hear it from my cousin, Marinette," he scolds. "Don't tell me you love me instead of him, and then turn around, Marinette. Never." He sounded scared, pulling me closer and nuzzling my neck. "Promise me. Promise you won't do that to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know that someone gives a damn other than me," he mumbles, playing with my sopping hair.

The rest of the morning, we're just dancing in the rain, with some air around us that feels like a knowledge. A knowledge that we were more than friends already, that we were practically a couple, but still in that stranger zone.

Adrien started to sing a whole album of self-written lullabies about rain and love, pressing his warm lips against my neck or forehead.

"Can I ask you something, my darling?" he half-teased.

"Yes," I said, skepitical. I pulled out of his embrace, but still held his hand.

"How about we eat something?" he asked me, and threw me over his shoulder, running out of the park.

I loved it. Every laughing and rainy moment. Something stirred in my awfully conflicted chest. _You like him_ , it whispered.

 **(Comment and Vote. If I get 30 votes on this or any other story, I promise that I'll give you a fluffy scene. If not, you probably will anyway. But the quality, guys** **quality** ** _!_** **)**


	6. Chapter 6

We come in running into the McDonald's with the rain running down our backs and hair, laughing harder than we ever had together.

"Adrien! Put me down!" Mari giggled. The McDonald's was warm and dry, and smelled like fried whatever. I started to crave hashbrowns.

"Oh, fine," I said, setting her down. I waited until she turned her head to blow a giant raspberry onto her cheek, and ran inside quickly, sitting down. She took her time to follow me to the booth, shocked.

"Mari . . . ?" I asked, worried that I had broken her. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Marinette shook her head. "No." She sat down, and covered her face, which was beet red. "I think I'm falling for your voice. It's angelic."

"Oh?" I asked, confused. It sounded fine to me. I just didn't want anyone to recognize my voice. I wasn't on planning on hiding entirely from her, anyway. Only until I was sure she was Ladybeat.

"Yes! How can you sing like that? I'm so jealous!" Mari looked like she thought what she said was silly—embarrassed about it, even. "I've never heard anything so beautiful."

I stare at her. She made me feel so . . . powerful and good. She lifted me up, with every little thing. How did we go so far in a week? How did it happen, how did she go from hating me to sitting in a restaurant with me? I felt my heart squeeze happily.

"I've never sang for anybody. Not ever. My cousin enjoyed it too much for me to ever try," I said. I didn't like using my cousin Felix as a cover for my own actions. I would have to apologize before Marinette found out. "And singing for you? It made me realize I would never be able to do it for anyone else."

"Why not?" she asked. "You could be famous. You could leave your father's house, go out on your own!" But then she frowned, realizing that what she said could actually happen. And if I went out on my own — "You would leave m— er, your friends alone. Abandoned."

I nod. "I promise I won't leave you. I won't leave anybody if I ever became famous." Somehow I knew it was a lie, that I was going to leave her one day. One day I would, but not of my own accord. Of my father's. I took her hand, and kissed it. "I promise."

We sit silent for a few minutes, then Mari's stomach breaks the silence. I smile, and squeeze her hand. "What do you want to eat, Princesse?"

"I'll take whatever you want me to have. I'm not that picky. Just no pickles, please," is all she says, trying to be polite. But that's was fine. I had a plan.

 _ **~(^. .^)~**_

"Why do you have a tray with—"

"Happy Meals? You said to get you what I wanted you to have. I wanted you to have the same thing I was, so I got two Happy Meals," I explained. I set hers down. "Eat," I insist.

"Happy Meals?" she asks, still in disbelief. She looks at me like I'm just too impossible to take seriously.

"Not leaving until you eat," I say, shoving a cheeseburger in my mouth. I eat in in three bites. I didn't get her the exact meal I did. I got her chocolate milk, and I had a small Coke. But she didn't know that, yet. I put it in her box.

"Fine," she sighed. It wasn't hard to believe that this girl was made by the perfect hands of God. So wonderful, so amazing. But why?

Her jet black hair had gotten into her face, and she brushed it away. We had stopped in my car for a minute and gotten her sweatshirt, but it was soaked through anyway. It didn't matter. She was pretty with anything she wore or done with her hair. Her pigtails sagged, but her blue bell eyes were brighter than I had seen them before. Glowing. They made her pale skin pop. And her beautiful hands? I could hold them all day. She wasn't a girl to dress up fancy or special, not unless she was proud of something she had made. Marinette wore herself so perfectly, it was hard not to sigh every time she glanced at me, even if it was a hateful or annoyed look.

"Mari?" I asked dreamily.

"Yes?" she answered, her mouth still partially full. She was covering her lips with her hand while she answered. _**(A/N: Who else does this? Is it just me?)**_

"Have you ever wondered why God made the opposite gender?"

She swallows. "No. Not really. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering why you were made."

"That's kind of weird, Chaton," she said, smiling. _Chaton._ She gave me another one. I beamed.

"What?"

"Chaton," I explain. "You gave me another nickname, Princess."

She blushed. "I did?"

I nod. "Yes." She just rolls her eyes, and mutters something about stupid cats in French. We sit, and she eats. She found the milk.

"Adrien! _Why?_ " she asks, embarrassed. She covers her face with her semi-wet sleeve. "I'm not five!"

I shrug, and watch as she eats everything in her box. She fishes out a plastic toy, but I can't tell what it's supposed to be.

"Huh. I didn't know they made _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ toys," she says. _**(A/N: HINT HINT)**_

"What's that?" I ask. "Is it a TV show?"

"Yeah. It's a cartoon series, so it's not all that popular with adults. It's about a group of kids who get stuck on an alien planet and pilot magic robot lions. Silly, right?" she asks.

"No." I grab her hand. "You wanna know what I watched until I was thirteen?"

"What?" she asks.

" _SpongeBob_ _SquarePants_. On a daily basis," I laughed.

"Wow! _Thirteen_? I never would have imagined. Not someone like _you,_ Agreste," she giggles. I blush, and I release her hand. She covers her mouth and laughed a bit. Surprising? Yeah, I know.

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think, milady," I say, giving her a faux offended glare. I place my hand on my chest, "hurt."

She laughs again. "Stop it, Adrien!" she giggles. "You're not even that funny."

"I know!" I exclaim, but not too loud. "But at least I can make you laugh." She made me feel like— !

"I've figured it out, Mari," I tell her.

"Figured out what?"

"Why God made girls," I say, adding an extra air of importance to it.

"Why then?"

"To bring out the best in men. Why else?"

"I . . . bring out the best in you?" she asks slowly, her voice quivering. Tears form in her eyes. I can't tell if she's happy or sad.

"Yeah," I answer, accepting her hand as it plays with my fingers while I look at them. She has beautifully painted nails. Red. "You always have. Even when I'm around Nino and Nathanael."

"R-really?" She seems touched. She's smiling, and her bottom lip is quivering. A tear rolls down.

"Yes. You make me better than ever. Because I'm . . . incomplete. Human, I guess."

I stand up, and grab my jacket. "Ready?" I ask, taking her hand. She stands up quickly and hugs me tightly. "Woah!" I exclaim, surprised. "What did I do?"

"I've never been told anything like that before," she muttered, burying her face into my chest. We walk out into the rain hand in hand when she lets go.

"Mari," I say, tilting her chin up. "Mari, look at me." She obeys, my hand still cupping her face. Her eyes look so confused. Why did I even . . . ? I couldn't think straight. All I could do was lean in. Lean in farther and farther, until I could count her eyelashes. I kiss her eyelid. She doesn't move away, but she just lifts her head closer.

"Oh, Marinette," I whisper. "Marinette. . . ." When her eyes flutter closed, I hold her face in both hands, and gently press my lips to hers. My eyes close. She gasps. I exclaim in surprise when she pulls my jacket collar down, pressing herself deeper into the kiss, my eyes flying open. I smile against her lips. The rain runs down our faces.

Our lips move in sync, a erupting and burning feeling swirling in my chest. It was a wonderful feeling, only making me pull Marinette closer, bending down to reach her better. I pull away from her, gasping.

"That was" —I take a deep breath, smiling my ass off— "amazing, Mari!"

She's covering her mouth, blushing and confused. "I'm surprised at how much I liked that," she whispers. She removes her hands, and she's smiling as well. "I'll never be able to tell Clef of Alya. Not Nino or Nathanael. Not even my own mother. Look what you've done, asshole!"

"I usually don't kiss on the first date," I note.

"But why does it feel like we've been dating—"

"—for years?" I finish, wiping my face.

"Yeah. I feel like I could dance." She stretches, and holds my hand. I give her a sly smile.

 _Dance_.

 _ **(Omg, 1556 words! I can't believe it. Did it go too fast? I'm planning on interfering with Clef. . . . hehe . . . thanks!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Get ready. This is the "musical" part of the story. Might be short, but maybe some fluff. IDK, we'll see. The way I imagined this was probably more epic than this.)**_

"Dance, huh?" The rain keeps pouring down, and he looks like a maniac with that smile and look in his eye. He started to hum a familiar tune.

I wish I could say that I regretted kissing him. I really did. But if I said that, it would be lying. "Yeah. So?" I counter. "Does it—"

"Shh. I've got the perfect song for you to dance to. Well, for _us_ to dance to," he says, cutting me off. "Give me you're hand. We're going to see how magical we can make it, Princesse." I give him my hand. I immediately begin to hum what he was, not even a second before. We are one unit, gliding and stepping, our moves in sync. Nobody's ever danced with me like this.

I started to twirl with him like we were ballroom dancers as he began, very slowly, _"Today was a fairytale."_ He sang with his angelic voice. I heard murmurs. _"I was the prince, you used to be a damsel in distress. I took you by the hand and I picked you up at six. Today was a fairytale."_

We danced and skipped across the street, as though we were in a musical. I had no idea how we became so coordinated. We were dancing perfectly, and I even hummed the tune for him. It was like we really _were_ in a fairytale. I smiled, knowing he had remembered what every girl's dream was: To become a Disney Princess.

But with him, I didn't need to. I was a—a— an _Agreste_ princess.

 _"Today was a fairytale,"_ I sang with him. His smile grew as well.

 _"Today was a fairytale. You wore a dress, I wore a dark gray T-shirt,"_ he sings. I do the next part. _"You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess."_

Both now: _"Today was a fairytale."_

I started the first part, and I spun into his arms while I did it. _"Time slows down—"_

 _"_ — _whenever you're around,"_ he finishes.

He lifted and twirled me on the sidewalk as we sang the chorus:

 _"Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me."_

He sets me down, and brushes my bangs out of the way. People were crowding around us, watching our mini-musical. _"I fell in love when I saw you standing there,"_ he trilled by himself. Some of the girls sighed, and he planted a kiss on my head. We mashed the last four lines into two.

 _"It must have been the way—" "Today was a fairytale—"_

 _"It must have been the way—" "Today was a fairytale—"_

 _"Today was a fairytale,"_ I start. _"You've got a smile that takes me to another planet."_

 _"Every move you make, everything you say is right,"_ he follows. We jump onto a bench, and do a small dance there, still singing.

 _"Today was a_ — _"_

 _"Today was a_ — _"_

Both again. _"Fairytale."_

 _"All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer,"_ I sing with him. The rest of the song is together and perfect waltzing. We were getting more fluent, more intense, merging with each other with the song. I could barely sing, it was so powerful. I almost didn't remember my lips or limbs moving.

 _"Nothing made sense 'til the time I saw your face  
Oh, today was a fairytale_

 _"Time slows down, whenever you're around  
Yeah, yeah_

 _"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
Must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

 _Must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

 _"Time slows down whenever you're around_

 _I can feel it in my heart,  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

 _"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
Must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
Must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale._

 _"Oh oh yeah yeah oh,"_ we ended, _"Today . . . was a . . . fairytale. . . ."_

The people around us clapped. The rain stopped pouring so hard, and just turned into a gentle sprinkle. It was utterly . . . magical. We did one last spin, humming an ending. We bowed. And then I saw her.

Alya. She was standing in shock, her camera/phone/baby out in her hands.

"Do you want to head to your house quickly, Mari?" he whispered. I nodded. I was sure something was given away. Alya was very perceptive.

We fled the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Just for funsies!)**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mari . . . could _dance_. It was super familiar, and I immediately began to feel jealous that I've never seen it before. And on top of that? She was singing a duet—and I mean _really_ singing—with Adrien Agreste! With Agreste!

All that time that she complained about him, I knew that she was trying to deny something. But I didn't know that they were a thing already! And where did they learn to classically dance like that? It was as if somebody had flipped the switch on reality, making them the perfect fairytale.

She never wanted anyone to see her dance, and I've never heard Adrien sing before. It was almost like they were born to do it. His voice was like heaven, and her moves should have been impossible.

Then they twirled, and I knew where I've seen them.

 _Clef Noir and Ladybeat._ I was sure of it! Positively sure! I was going to confront her, one way or another.

Mari and Agreste finished, and they noticed me. He muttered something to her, and they ran quickly. I sprinted after them, the rain starting to pour again.

 _You will admit it,_ I thought. I followed them through the rain, a mixture of anger and excitement bubbling in my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Go, go!" I shout to Mari, and we scramble up the stairs. Alya was impossible to keep at bay. Everyone knew that. And this time I knew she found out, even if Mari didn't.

"I knew I shouldn't have danced," she cried. "I can't deny it anymore! Adrien?"

I knew what she was going to say, but I let her talk anyway. "Yes?"

"I . . . I'm Ladybeat. That's why I liked Clef Noir so much. Just so Alya's accusations don't confuse you," she told me. "Though I'm sure you already knew. Everyone seems to these days."

I pretend to be surprised. "Y— _You're_ Ladybeat? She can't dance _nearly_ as well as you!" She blushes, and almost says something until Alya bursts through the door.

"Girl! Explain! How could you and Agreste lie to my face like that? All that shit about hating each other, and _you're dating behind my back_! And _on top_ of that, you're the musical talents Ladybeat and Clef Noir!" Alya continued to yell and accuse.

"Alya! Alya, we're not dating, and he's not Clef Noir. I didn't tell you because I was worried about the attention," she started, raising her hands in defense. "I should have told you, but trust me, it was better when people didn't know. You know how I hate being praised."

"But you didn't! You didn't even dance! I'm your _best friend!_ " she continued to yell.

"I didn't even know, Alya," I butted in, lying. "I literally just found out when you came in."

"Oh, yeah, right! I bet you just found out you were dating, too?" she asks sarcastically.

"We're not dating!" Mari and I both shout at once.

"I just promised to meet her today, and . . . the song happened." I put a hand on her shoulder, and she gave me the _don't start your bullshit_ glare. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "We'll talk later."

"We better," she says, walking away. She hugs Marinette and whispers something in her ear, and then she leaves. Marinette looks at me wildly.

"She says she wants to talk to me about you outside. We might have to end our 'date' early," she said, chuckling. "Did you _really_ want to kiss me? Or was that you being a player?"

"I meant to kiss you, Mari. And for all we know, Alya's eavesdropping. I'll talk to you later." I stepped close to her and whispered, "Ti amo." I knew it wasn't French. It was Italian, but I didn't care. I said it.

I kissed her temple quickly, and went down the door. "Alya?" I asked. She was already by the door. I was getting worried.

"You _told_ her that? Stop playing her! She's too gullible for her own good, sometimes. She's already been played enough, Agreste. Stop trying to get into her pants." _**(A/N: They're**_ __ _ **sixteen**_ __ _ **at**_ __ _ **least, sorry**_ __ _ **if**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **didn't**_ __ _ **know**_ __ _ **that!)**_

"Trust me, Alya," I start, "I would _love_ it if I had sex with her, but I could really care less if she didn't want to. I respect her, and would never lie to her about my feelings. I've felt this way for a long time. But that's not what you wanted to talk about," I guessed.

"No. It's not. You're _Clef,_ " she said. "And you're going to crush her heart when she finds out that you're the lil' shit who made her go gaga, _and_ the lil' shit who took her first kiss," she explained. "All she ever talked about was Clef! And hating you! I can't believe—oh, my God, there she is! Shit!"

I whipped around, expecting to see Marinette, but instead Alya punched my lights out.

 **~(^••^)~**

When my head cleared, I was on the floor in of Alya and Marinette. How did Alya catch me off guard like that? They were yelling at each other.

"Alya, he's fine! I swear that he's not a player. It's Nino you have to worry about," Mari said. Alya gasped, and threw her hands in the air.

"He is not! I'm just worried for you, girl," she shouts back.

"Guys," I say, holding my head. "I'm down here."

Marinette gasps. "Adrien! I'm sorry, here let me help you," she frets. I let her help me, but I'm still holding my head where Alya hit me. It felt bruised.

Alya looked remorseful, even if it was a little bit. I gave her a look that said "You're forgiven." She looked down and hid her face.

"I should go," she said. "You two have fun."

"Alya, wait—" Mari started, but Alya was already out the door. Marinette shot me a glare. She folds her arms.

"I didn't do anything, Princess. I promise," I said.

"I hope not. She looked pretty upset," Marinette told me. "Apparently players couldn't change or something. Alya just gets a little overprotective."

"Doesn't she have siblings?" I ask.

"Not that I know of," she answers. "She's just worried about her naïve friend. I'm not saying she's wrong, either."

"You're not naïve," I tell her. Just a little too hopeful, sometimes. "You're actually very intelligent." She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile. She gives me a look, too.

"You're just saying that."

"Am not! You are!" I say, pulling her close. I'm smiling again, and so is she. I kiss her lips lightly, tasting something. I press deeper, feeling her hands run into my hair, over my chest. I keep tasting that sweet and buttery taste.

 _Cookies._ It makes me sad, because I know that this is my last chance. Because of my father.

I moan softly into her mouth. I didn't mean to, but I did. I nibble her bottom lip. She pulls away, giggling. "Adrien! I can't be that good of a kisser," she jokes.

"But you taste so good," I whine playfully. I lean back in, but she puts a finger to my lips. I whimper and pull her closer.

"Not now. I want you to apologize to Alya first, or whatever. Okay?"

"Yes, Marinette," I say. "But I'm getting those kisses later."

"I'm still kind of confused, though. How does it feel like we've already been a thing for forever? I literally kissed you for the first time this morning," she says.

 _Because it's true love_ , I think. But I don't say anything. I just shrug, and walk out the door.

 **~(^••^)~**

When I finally found Alya, we made up and I explained that one day, I was going to marry Marinette. "How do you know?" she asked me.

"The same way I know that Nino's going to have a change of heart. That he'll realize that you're his entirely." I pause for a moment, bracing myself and letting Alya have time to do the same. "This is going to sound extremely rude and inconsiderate, but he's using you—at the moment—to get closer to Marinette. But I've seen the way his face glazes over when he talks about you. Man, this is getting really off topic, but I'm willing to be there for you. As a friend."

"So . . . he _doesn't_ want me?" she says quietly.

"Not that he's aware of," I say. _**(A/N: Just**_ __ _ **like**_ __ _ **Adrien**_ __ _ **didn't**_ __ _ **know**_ __ _ **about**_ __ _ **his**_ __ _ **crush**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **Marinette**_ __ _ **in**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **show)**_ "But we'll make him."

She hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried for Mari. She deserves a happily ever after."

"But maybe her knight doesn't want to ruin her image of Prince Charming," I try. "Because that knight is a downright jerk."

"You'll survive," she says, letting go. My phone buzzes.

 _Nathalie._

 _"Hello, Adrien."_

"Hello. Is there something important or are you just checking up on me?"

 _"You father wishes to see you immediately. You'll have to say goodbye to whomever you're with,"_ she says.

"Alright." I hang up the phone, and I part with Alya. "Tell Mari I'm sorry if I can't come to school tomorrow. I might be in trouble."

"Okay," she promises. I head toward my house. This wasn't going to end well.

"I hope whatever he wants isn't too bad," I mumble to myself. "I really don't want any more scars."

 _ **(Y'all**_ __ _ **can**_ __ _ **kill**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **later. Explanations: Adrien's**_ __ _ **dad**_ __ _ **beats**_ __ _ **him. Adrien's**_ __ _ **mom**_ __ _ **has**_ __ _ **left**_ __ _ **because**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **it. His**_ __ _ **"cousin" Felix**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **actually**_ __ _ **his**_ __ _ **brother, but**_ __ _ **he**_ __ _ **knows**_ __ _ **it's**_ __ _ **safer**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **pretend. Alya**_ __ _ **knows**_ __ _ **something**_ __ _ **about**_ __ _ **Mari**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **why**_ __ _ **she's**_ __ _ **so**_ __ _ **worried, but we'll**_ __ _ **find**_ __ _ **out**_ __ _ **later. I**_ __ _ **just**_ __ _ **want**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **tell**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **guys**_ __ _ **that**_ __ _ **most**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **time**_ __ _ **I'm**_ __ _ **just winging**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **story, and**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **closest**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **had**_ __ _ **for a**_ __ _ **plan**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **Bad**_ __ _ **Boy**_ __ _ **Agreste**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **Clef**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **Ladybeat. Not**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **mention**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **ending, but**_ __ _ **that's**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **ending! When**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **finish, guys, be**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **lookout**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **sequel. This is**_ __ _ **JUST**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **first**_ __ _ **part! #HawkDaddyHatesAdrienette)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Last**_ __ _ **Adrien**_ __ _ **POV**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **story. Short**_ __ _ **chapters**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **now**_ __ _ **on. Look**_ __ _ **out**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **sequel.)**_

"Adrien," my father says, gesturing me to sit down. "I would like to tell you something."

"Yes?" I ask. I take a seat in front of his desk.

"You're going to boarding school. This one teaches business and higher academics for students your age. It's called Hawk Moth Academy for Young Spirits. I hear their mascot is a butterfly."

"Isn't that the one _you_ went to?" I question, suspicious.

He cracks a small smirk. "Yes, and you saw how big I've made it. I just want you to be successful."

"You mean get rich for you," I translate. He nods. Gabriel was often a person who would say one thing and mean a complete other. He loved his way.

"Yes."

"When am I going?"

"Next week. I suggest you say goodbye to all your little friends. I'm sure they would miss you," he mocks. I start to feel upset. _No more for you,_ I thought. _Love wasn't in your deck. You've lost your bet. She's gone. Out of the question. You're leaving._ All those thoughts went through my head at t same time.

"W-what? Next _week?_ " I sputter. "Why not next semester?"

"Because as soon as next semester starts, your time to adapt will be never. I want you to do well," he says.

"For your sake," I say.

"Precisely," he agrees. "And I've been hearing that you've been singing? I've never heard you sing before, son. Would you care to perform a few notes?"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like it, sir."

"Ah. Not that there was any need, I've recently seen a video online of you singing with that bakers' girl," he said, trying to play me. I would have never sang for him. Not for any one. Not unless I was singing to Mari. "I just wished I had known if you really were that talented. I would have gladly switched you from one of your extracurriculars to a music class."

"I am. But I don't feel like singing. I won't go to that school, _sir,_ " I spit. Gabriel stands up and hits my face.

"Do not give me that tone, young man. You're lucky I'm even claiming you as my son. Felix never had the chance to impress me. But you do."

"Maybe I don't want to," I whisper. He yanks me away and starts beating me where I stood.


	11. Chapter 11

No calls. No texts. Not even showing up to school. I hope he's okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien texted me only once. Three messages in one bubble. _I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Princesse, I'll never forget you._

I broke down crying. I missed school for three days. My parents asked what was wrong. I couldn't answer. Alya came to check on me every night. When I ate anything, all I could think about was how Adrien tasted when he kissed me.

I even lost it when I saw him in pictures. He used to smile at me. I loved him, right? Was that what this pain was? Alya had told me that he had loved me. Why hadn't he talked to me? Didn't he want me?

 _Come back,_ my heart screamed. I sang to keep myself alive. Adrien sang for only me. I would sing for only him. Shame I didn't know where he was. So I sang to the world, the next best thing.

"Girl, you got to get up. Adrien's not coming back. He's not going to text," Alya told me. Hr practically broke up with me over text! He promised he would never leave me.

He broke his promise. I would never dance again, because I fell in love with Chat Noir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Three Months Later-_-_-_-_-_-

My phone buzzed. I was starting to get over Adrien, and I was expecting my texter to be Alya. But I was wrong.

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Are you there?_

 _ **Me:**_ _yes_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _I am very sorry for not texting. I can text you now, since I'm on Spring Break. We are not allowed to have phones in the Academy._

 _ **Me:**_ _I've missed you. Can you come over if you're on break?_

My spirits were lifted. I was smiling and tearing up. He still cared!

 _ **Adrien:**_ _I have missed you as well. But I can't come over. I don't want to see you._

 _ **Me:**_ _what, why?_

 _ **Adrien**_ _: I can't. Marinette, I met someone. I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know. Just so you don't wait for me._

I slammed my phone down, and immediately blocked Adrien. Agreste never loved me. He never cared. He broke every promise he ever made to me.

I was going to kill him if I ever saw him again. I would never dance. Never, never. I would stop singing. Stop singing for him. Never dance. Never move for any cell in his piece-of-shit body.

I would try to get over him. But something in me told me I couldn't. Because of what I did.

I fell in love with Chat Noir.

 _ **(Sequel to**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **coming**_ __ _ **out**_ __ _ **very**_ __ _ **soon! This story**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **far**_ __ _ **from**_ __ _ **complete!)**_


	13. Sequel Name

Okay.

I've been getting questions as to what the sequel's name is.

It's easy. You'll love it.

 _Chat Noir Fell In Love With Me_ , similar cover. It's about six to eight years into the future, so major time skip. But you'll get the jist, okay? The characters explain everything.


End file.
